


Dungeon Master

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Bondage, Dungeons & Dragons References, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Oral Sex, role play, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve thinks the guy who answered his post looking for a Dom for a session in his little dungeon is really hot, but what is he planning to do with all those dice?A meet-cute case of mistaken identity where Sam answers a post looking for a DM for a D&D one-shot only to discover that the OP is actually looking for a Dom to tie him up.Don’t worry, they find a happy medium.





	Dungeon Master

Sam double checked his bag. Dungeon Master’s Guide. Player’s Handbook. Monster Manual. Mines of Madness printout with annotations and edits to make it work for a solo adventurer. Extra character sheets for NPCs or backup characters in case Steve didn’t have backups built and ready. Mines of Madness tended to chew up characters like popcorn—the first page of the PDF read “A really fun adventure (for the DM, at least)”—and it was highly recommended that players have backups on hand, but Steve had said “surprise me” when Sam had asked if he had any hard preferences of what he wanted to play, so he might not have backups ready. Enough dice for both of them, just in case. No minifigs, but Steve had specified theater of the mind. Which was good, because Sam wasn’t sure where he’d shoved his minifigs anymore; it had been so long since he’d gotten a chance to play, and even longer since he’d been asked to DM. He pulled out his phone and read over that first email again.

_Seeking dungeon master for one-on-one theater of the mind. Play as rough as you’d like I enjoy a good punishing session_. A friend had forwarded the post Sam’s way, knowing that he was looking for a chance to get back into D&D. Groups were often more entertaining than one-on-ones, but this was an open opportunity to start playing again just waiting to be snatched up. Sam had contacted the guy, saying that he was tentatively interested, and could they maybe chat a bit first? Steve had replied back with of course, he understood how important it was to get to know someone before inviting them into your home. They’d chatted back and forth a bit, exchanged photos, and pretty soon, had set a date and time for their session. 

Sam inhaled deeply, held the breath, and sighed it out, trying to relax. He was ready. He was definitely ready to do this. He hitched his bag up over his shoulder, texted Riley where he was gonna be and approximately how long, and headed out the door.

\--------------------

Sam climbed the steps of the brownstone Steve had given as his address, admiring the architecture to distract himself from his remaining nerves. He just couldn’t quite shake those last few butterflies. He hadn’t DM’ed in years, and he hoped he hadn’t lost his touch. It didn’t hurt that Steve was very photogenic in all his pics, but it didn’t exactly _help_, either. Steve could very well end up being a distraction if he was as hot in person as he was in his pics. Sam was pretty sure he was saying the right words as Steve buzzed him in, but his mind was going twenty directions at once.

“Hey, Sam, welcome, come on in,” Steve said, sweeping his arm out as he stepped back from the door to let Sam into his place. “It is so nice to finally meet you in person, make yourself at home. Living room is this way, set your bag down wherever, I’m looking forward to seeing what you’ve brought. Would you like something to drink before we start, coffee, tea, water?”

“Just water, please,” Sam replied, following Steve into the front room. Steve’s demeanor, friendly and welcoming, quickly began to put Sam at ease. It didn’t feel fake or put on, it felt like Steve was a good guy and genuinely excited for whatever adventure Sam was going to lay out for him. 

Sam set his bag down on the big coffee table and took a seat on the couch. Steve hustled in with a coaster, a glass of ice water, and an “I’m gonna go get set up so I’m ready whenever you are.” Sam nodded his agreement as Steve hustled back out again. He took his shoes off and began to unpack his bag.

Books in a stack, dice and tower in their rolling box, DM printouts on one side, player printouts on the other. Sam took a sip of his water and leaned back into the couch to relax and wait for Steve to return. This was gonna go great, he could feel it.

\-------

Sam nearly swallowed an ice cube when Steve walked back into the room wearing nothing but what appeared to be a leather jock strap and a couple leather straps crossing his chest. Steve stood up straight, folded his hands behind him and, smiled at Sam like he was waiting for something.

“What do you think?” Steve asked expectantly.

“So, uh, I take it you’re RP’ing a barbarian today?” Sam asked as soon as he found his voice again. He set his water glass back down.

“If that’s what you’d like,” Steve replied.

“It’s your character, I won’t tell you what you can or can’t be,” Sam said picking up his sheaf of printouts and tapping them on the table to straighten them again. “Do you have you character sheet ready?”

“My what now?” Steve asked, looking puzzled.

“Your character sheet,” Sam repeated. The character sheet, either digital or in paper form, was the most basic cornerstone of D&D. You couldn’t play unless you had your character’s stats on hand, even for theater of the mind. “You know, your stats? What’s your class and level?”

Steve’s mouth hung slightly open as he glanced around the room, seeming to consider Sam’s questions. His eyes alit on the stack of books, then darted over to the dice, loose in their box.

“Um,” Steve began, unfolding his hands and refolding them in front of him, fingers clasped, looking very sheepish. “I have to apologize. I think I wasn’t clear about what you’d be getting into. I realize now that ‘dungeon master’ and ‘roleplay’ probably mean something very different in Dungeons and Dragons, as your books suggest you came here for. I was, well, looking for more BDSM dungeon and less dragon. If you need to leave, I understand completely, no hard feelings and I'm sorry my post was worded confusingly.”

Sam set his printouts down and shifted a little deeper into the couch. To be perfectly honest, BDSM hadn’t even crossed his mind once while he and Steve had been chatting, but hindsight is 20/20. Yeah, he could totally see it now. And even though it wasn’t what he came here for, Steve’s minuscule leather getup and the extremely fit body under it was doing a few things for him. Hey, there’s a first time for everything, right?

“I’m willing to try,” Sam said with a shrug and a smile. “You might have to help me out with some of the rules, I haven’t done this before, but as long as we’re both here and willing.”

Steve’s anxiety visibly melted away, quickly replaced by excitement. “Oh, thank you! Any questions you have, I’m more than happy to answer. You may have figured this out already, but I, uh, prefer to be the sub in my play sessions. We don’t have to go too hard if you’re not comfortable, I’m flexible. I enjoy a little roleplay, too, but I’m sure you’re a lot more experienced with that, so if you’d like to design a scene, I’d love to see what you come up with. Would you like to follow me to my humble dungeon?”

“Lead on,” Sam said, rising to his feet.

\---------------------------

Steve’s dungeon was a converted second bedroom with blackout curtains, sound-muffling padding on the walls, and a variety of implements and restraints Sam had never seen in person before. The floor was uncarpeted for easy clean-up, but there were a number of soft-looking mats stacked in the corner. Sam took in the room, asking questions as Steve showed him around. Steve answered eagerly, pointing out different things, letting Sam handle the toys and restraints to get a feel for them.

“Before I start, I know you said ‘surprise me,’ but what kind of things were you hoping for before everything went sideways?” Sam asked, standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, still looking around slowly.

“I usually like to get tied up and punished in one fashion or another, there’s usually sex, often while I’m still tied up,” Steve answered, sidling over to a saltire cross mounted to the wall and fingering one of the wrist cuffs. “But we don’t have to do any of that if you don’t feel comfortable. It does take a little getting used to using a flogger or a cane if you’ve never used one before, and if you don’t sleep with a guy on the first date, I understand.”

Sam stroked his chin, wheels turning in his brain, running over different scenarios. “Well, it all depends on the guy. I don’t think I’m gonna want to use the flogger or anything like that, but I think I can come up with something we’ll both like. You’ve probably heard the ‘I roll to seduce the dragon’ joke, right?”

Steve nodded his yes.

“Well, you won’t be seducing a dragon, but how about this?” Sam said, holding his hands out and gesturing as he began to introduce the scene and characters. “You’re a barbarian, like a fantasy Viking berserker, hence your leather get-up. Your village was attacked and partially burned by a dragon, and in your rage, you’ve vowed revenge on the dragon. You’ve tracked it to a remote part of the mountains, but at the same time, there’s a bunch of bandits who are searching for the dragon’s lair, hoping to loot its treasure-hoard. They’ve been watching your progress and have become convinced you’re also looking for the dragon’s treasure to take it for yourself, so they set a trap for you and drag you back to their hideout for questioning. You’ve been tied up or chained up and there’s one guard watching you. You think you could probably break free if you tried hard enough, but you’d rather save your strength. You consider your guard, the bandit captain—played by myself—and decide it might be worth it to try to convince him that you’re on the same side by whatever means necessary, including seduction. The bandits are in it for the treasure, so if you can convince me you’ve got something to offer, but don’t tell me what it is right away, I’ll listen while you make your pitch. How’s that sound so far?”

“I like it,” Steve replied with a nod. “We won’t be using dice, right? This’ll be the talking kind of roleplay?”

“Oh, yeah, talking roleplay, definitely,” Sam agreed with a laugh. “Might be kind of hard to roll with your hands tied. Do you prefer handcuffs or rope for this type of scene, or do you have a different setup you think would work better?”

Steve hummed in consideration, pacing slowly around the room, picking up various items, putting them back down again, collecting others, and taking a couple mats from their stack. He set the mats and accessories down under a set of leather cuffs dangling from the ceiling on a length of chain. Making a mental calculation, he adjusted the height of the cuffs and got down on his knees under them.

“Alright. I’ve got a spreader bar for me for no other reason than I just like it,” Steve explained as he fastened the short bar between his thighs, “a fake knife for you so you can wave it around and be properly bandit-y, more condoms than we’ll probably need, and wet wipes for after if we want them—it can’t hurt to be prepared. You wanna come cuff me now?”

Steve lifted his arms above his head, wrists crossed. Sam stepped forward, grasped the cuffs, and slipped the first one around Steve’s right wrist. The cuffs were padded leather, supple and well cared for. Even if they hadn’t gotten off to the easiest start, Steve clearly knew his craft, and Sam felt his confidence grow. 

“You tell me if this is too tight or too loose, ok?” Sam asked as he buckled the cuff and gave it a tug to make sure it wouldn’t immediately slip back over Steve’s hand.

“Feels fine,” Steve replied, giving his wrist a twist. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if anything gets uncomfortable or if I need to stop. Likewise, if you get uncomfortable, just tell me and we can go sit on the couch and have some coffee and decompress. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Sam said as he buckled the second cuff. He stepped back to admire the view.

Steve winked at Sam and puffed his chest out before settling into his roleplay character. He hunched in on himself, eyes squinting suspiciously. He tugged at the chain, not really struggling, but testing it to figure out just what kind of a situation he was in. He gave Sam an almost imperceptible nod. Sam took it as a hint to get into his character, too. He tucked a couple condoms into his pocket, picked up the fake knife, and walked over to lean casually against the wall. He pretended to be paring his fingernails, occasionally shooting curious glances over at Steve.

Steve looked up at Sam and cocked his head as if making a decision.

“Ready to talk yet?” Sam asked, casually tossing the fake knife into the air and catching it easily. 

“Depends what you want to talk about,” Steve replied, giving his restraints another tug.

“About the treasure, of course,” Sam said. “We know you’re after it. We’ve been combing these mountains for months trying to find the big red’s lair, scouring the rocks for any hints they might give up. We think we’ve finally got a real clue where to find ‘im, a fragment of a map picked off of a _generous_ traveler, and all of a sudden you come charging onto the scene like you’ve got a hellhound on your tail, headed right down the trail we were following. So I’ll make my offer again. You tell us where the dragon’s lair is, and we’ll send you on your way back home, maybe even see you safely to the border. Sounds like a pretty good deal, yeah?”

Steve made a skeptical sound and shrugged his shoulders as best he could with his wrists bound above his head.

“Oh, you have a better idea, do you?” Sam asked, pushing himself off the wall and strutting slowly towards Steve. “I don’t think you’re in a position to bargain, barbarian.”

“I think I _am_,” Steve replied with a smirk, managing to come off as cocky and self-assured even down on his knees with his hands tied. “You don’t think that dragon’s gonna give up his treasure without a fight, do you? No offense, but I’ve seen your crew. Sure, you can rough up travelers, but can you handle a dragon?”

“And _you_ can?” Sam asked, dropping to one knee in front of Steve, bracing his knife-hand over his thigh and staring him in the face.

“I have a better chance against the dragon than your crew does,” Steve answered, “but if we work together, we’ll have even better odds. And I don’t even want your treasure, all I want is the beast’s head. If you let me out and give me my sword back, we can go kill the dragon and then you can take all the gold and jewels you want.”

Sam laughed. “Who goes out to slay a dragon and _doesn’t_ want its treasure?”

“He burned my village, all I want is revenge,” Steve answered.

Sam tapped the butt of the knife against his leg, raised one eyebrow, and made a show of considering Steve’s words.

“You have my word on my honor,” Steve continued, “but I’m willing to give you something you want more than gold…”

“Something I want more than gold? Keep talking,” Sam asked, intrigued.

“You look like a man who enjoys the little pleasures in life, but life’s not always easy in this land. You don’t always get what you want, what you _need_,” Steve said slowly, keeping his words carefully vague, keeping Sam curious. “You’re restless, worried, worked up over this dragon problem. I bet you know it’ll be a real hard fight if you want that treasure, and you’re afraid your crew knows it too. You need help with the dragon and you need something to take the edge off your stress. I can give you both. All you have to do is take it.” Steve licked his lips suggestively and smirked up at Sam, eyes dark.

Sam found himself suddenly very aware of his breathing, his pulse, everything his body was doing. D&D sessions could get intense, but never like this. He could see how much Steve liked this, how much he wanted it. He stood up, hands moving to the button of his pants. He paused, looked down at the fake knife, trying to decide quickly what his character would do with it. He shoved it in his pocket, pretending like he had a knife-sheath on his non-existent belt.

“All I have to do is take it, hm?” Sam repeated as he undid his pants, rubbing himself through his underwear. “Down on your knees, ready to let me take what I want, ready to take whatever I want to give you? That’s what you like? That’s what you want?”

Steve nodded. Sam pulled his cock out of his boxers, fished a condom out of his pocket, and tore it open. He watched the unabashed eagerness in Steve’s face as he stroked himself all the way hard and rolled the condom on. 

“Ready?” Sam asked. He was probably breaking character, but he had to ask, had to be sure.

Steve nodded again.

Taking a deep breath, Sam reached out and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, setting his hand firmly on top of his head. He felt Steve relax under his touch, going pliant. Steve gave a soft moan, his mouth hanging slightly open, jaw relaxed and ready. Sam moved closer, feeling the heat of Steve’s breath. He pressed the head of his cock gently against Steve’s parted lips. 

Steve hummed a little as he mouthed at Sam’s cock, leaning forward to take it into his mouth. Sam gave a shallow gasp as Steve began to suckle at the head of his cock, slipping slowly down the shaft. Sam slid his hand down towards the back of Steve’s head, grasping a little more firmly, holding him in place. Steve gave a questioning hum.

“Not yet,” Sam said shaking his head.

The imbalance in power in the sex in this scenario, how much Steve wanted to be used, was foreign to Sam, but Steve had asked for it and he clearly wanted it. And if Steve wanted it, Sam wanted to give it to him. Sam was good at leading people. He was a good DM back when he played, making sure his players were invested and entertained. He was a confident leader at work and in his volunteer jobs, making sure everyone got what they needed and didn’t feel left out or overworked. He could use that here too, to give Steve what he wanted.

“You agreed to whatever I wanted to give you, barbarian,” Sam said, getting back into character. “Are you gonna hold up your side of the bargain? I’ll give it to you in good time, you just gotta be patient. You’re stronger, but I’m better at tactics. Prove to me you can take orders, not just go haring off as soon as you see the dragon. You’ll get _what_ I want to give you, _when_ I wanna give it to you.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he gave a pleased-sounding groan. Sam glanced down, noting how hard Steve’s little leather jock strap was straining to contain him.

“Good,” Sam purred, stroking Steve’s cheek with his free hand. “That’s good. When we’re done with this, I could even help you out, seal the deal. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Steve gave a hum of assent, nodding slightly.

Gripping Steve’s head, Sam pushed his cock deeper into Steve’s mouth, moaning at the wet heat, the easy glide, Steve’s tongue pressing up against him. Steve rolled his tongue over Sam’s cock and let him thrust into his mouth, moaning his own encouragement, continuing until Sam gasped and came. 

Sam pulled his cock out of Steve’s mouth and dropped to his knees in front of him, catching his breath. He slipped his hand from the crown of Steve’s head to the nape of his neck, still holding him, but far more gently. With his other hand, he pushed the condom off, tossing it aside to deal with later. His hand moved to Steve’s jock strap, fondling his cock through the soft leather.

“Can I take this off?” Sam asked, breaking character again, as his fingers trailed up to the first buckle.

“Yes, please,” Steve panted, nodding.

Sam undid the buckles, letting the jock strap drop away. Steve’s cock sprang free, flushed a deep aroused red, almost purple, and leaking precome. 

“You really need this, don’t you?” Sam asked, curling his fingers around Steve’s cock and starting to stroke ever so lightly.

Steve gasped at the gentle contact. A spurt of precome dripped onto Sam’s palm. 

“_Please_,” Steve asked again, almost begging.

“Alright, you’ll get what you need,” Sam said. 

Sam tightened his grip, jerked Steve’s cock roughly, and listened to him moan. He watched Steve squirm, watched his stomach suck in concave as he came hard. Steve’s come painted Sam’s hand, wrist, and the floor between his legs. Steve sighed and went slack, catching his breath. His head drooped and his arms hung as limply as they could, suspended from the cuffs and chain.

Sam let his fingers linger on Steve’s cheek as he slipped his hand around from the back of his head to his chin. He lifted Steve’s chin gently, looking into his eyes.

“You good?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, real good,” Steve smiled.

“Good,” Sam said, standing up. “I’m gonna get us cleaned up, but first I’m gonna uncuff you, ok? Your arms have got to be getting sore.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Steve replied. “Thank you.”

“No problem, you did great,” Sam said as he undid the cuffs.

“You too. Thanks for working with me even though this wasn’t what you signed up for,” Steve said, words dissolving into a groan as he lowered his arms, stretched, and rolled his shoulders.

“Hey, I enjoyed myself. It was definitely a good experience,” Sam said with a chuckle. 

Sam knelt back down to pull a wet wipe out of the container. He cleaned off his hand, wrist, and cock, tucked himself back into his underwear, and pulled a fresh wet wipe for Steve. He gently cleaned Steve’s cock as Steve released himself from the spreader bar. Steve murmured a thanks as Sam helped him back to his feet.

“I’ve got snacks ready in the kitchen,” Steve said, stretching his arms again. “If you wanna go wait on the couch, I’m gonna go put some underwear back on, then I can grab the snacks, and meet you there. We can talk about this session and then, if you’d like, you could tell me about Dungeons and Dragons while we eat and I come back up.”

“Sounds great to me,” Sam replied with a smile. “And if you wanna hear about it, I’ll tell you everything. Maybe we could even make you a character sheet for real.”

“I would love that,” Steve smiled back.


End file.
